Our Little Puppy
by BillWeasleyfan219610
Summary: As Remus Lupin and Sirius Black are content in their newfound joy they never expected to be able to have a child. Now as Remus and Sirius expect their one and only child, Remus is afraid of the lycanthropy being passed down and wanting to protect her. But when he notices a crush his little girl has developed on a certain Weasley he's certain things will turn out okay.
1. Chapter 1

Being a same-gender couple in the Muggle world was something you didn't dare to do. But in the wizarding world, it was normal. For Harry and his parents, they were thrilled to learn that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had officially tied the knot. But they hadn't been told the news that Remus and Sirius had learned just a few months prior.

As Harry walked to the door, he was excited. For being a year old, he was very talented. The Weasleys were coming too. Remus and Arthur had met during the Ministry work days. So now they talked Muggles and other things for hours. Remus indeed had Lycanthropy, but with someone personally brewing him Wolfsbane potion, he can be free to be a wolf. Now when he turns he's not very mobile since James and Sirius will keep him safe.

"Pads!" James knocked on the door while picking up Ron and Harry. Sirius opened the door and chuckled. "So what's the big secret? We see you but no Remus for months?"

"You'll understand when you see Remus," he explained letting the guests walk in. As James went ahead with Arthur, Molly, and Lily, nobody anticipated what they saw. Remus John Lupin was laying on his back with a bloated stomach.

"What happened to your husband?" Lily was concerned thinking it was a virus and placed a hand on his stomach before she felt the familiar sensation on her hand where it rested. "He's pregnant!"

"You got pregnant Moony?" James was astounded and was about to make a joke for Sirius but got elbowed.

"Yeah. 7 months in," he responded. James snickered and Harry was being held by Sirius so then he didn't accidentally hit the baby.

"She's said to be premature," Sirius added and James looked at him. "What?"

"You're having a daughter?" James was shocked and Remus shrugged. "You don't know if you are?" Remus nodded at that. "But you're hopeful for a girl," he realized.

"It'd be easier than raising another Sirius. Remember how much us Marauders got into trouble for thanks to him?" Sirius looked to be offended before Harry hugged him. "Sorry Pads but you know it's true," he apologized to his husband. Sirius shrugged and nodded at that.

"So how premature do they think she'll be?" Bill was able to be mature in these types of situations. Plus he knew about premature babies. The twins and Ginny were both premature.

"We think a month to a month and a half," Sirius answered. Bill nodded and then did the math. He looked worried at Remus. "Yes. That means the baby could come any day, which is why Remus stays laying down a lot."

"I wouldn't blame him then. But we should get you to St Mungos," Lily responded. Remus sighed and nodded. The hospital had pestered him for a while now. As he stood though, he groaned. "Don't tell me," she realized.

"Water broke," he answered and that made the whole house scramble. The baby was coming and it was coming now.


	2. Chapter 2

As Sirius and Remus apparated to the hospital, St. Mungos was rather quick to help Remus into a wheelchair. "He's about to give birth," Sirius explained to the nurse. That made the nurse immediately realize it was the man they were trying to drag to the hospital. They took him to the room they had prepared and Sirius looked at his friends. "Prongs, I know you're close to Moony but I think you'd be great aftercare. I'm afraid my hand will be broke after this. Trust me," he explained.

James nodded and as the doors closed, Lily looked concerned. "We had all meant to get gifts," she panicked.

"We have time. Birth takes a while. Maybe we should do that right now," Arthur answered. She nodded and they all made an agreement on gifts. Ron, Ginny and Harry would sign a card that was made of bristol board and it would be in footprints. So Bill and Charlie were on that project. Bill and Charlie had put some galleons together to buy a pink balloon and Percy joined the twins in putting their money together to buy a blue balloon. That was Sirius could reveal the gender to them when he was ready. James planned to be there for the kid no matter what, so he was buying some of the basics. A blanket for her to get attached to, some pacifiers, a few different bottles and a box of nappies that he would deliver later.

By the time the card was done, Lily was amazed at how well the eldest Weasleys had done. Even with the inheritance that Fabian, Gideon and the secret treasure of the Weasley vault, the boys made it look like the by hand counted more. Arthur had informed his eldest two that his family had apparently left him a fortune in Gringotts since there was a rate of interest to increase by. "You did so well with them Charlie, Bill. How'd you get Harry to stay still?"

"He's honestly waiting to meet the kid," Charlie snickered. James rolled his eyes at that. But as they waited, he noticed one person was missing. Peter Pettigrew. Where was the man? As James was about to voice it, Sirius came out and sure enough, his hand had been wrapped in bandages. "So? What is it?"

Sirius tapped the pink balloon that Bill held and they couldn't believe it. Their hope was real. They had a daughter. When Sirius walked them over to meet the child, Bill was told to free his arms. Bill was confused, but James knew why. Bill and James seemed to be having a rather large part in her life in the plans. "How are you feeling Remus?" Lily was worried.

"In pain. But there was a pain management that we worked out," Remus chuckled and Sirius tried to scowl.

"Yeah, I am never having another kid. I need my paw. But I'll admit the pain for this one was completely worth it," he warned. Remus rolled his eyes and then James saw the small pink hat over the baby's head and covered his mouth as her eyes opened. She had Sirius's grey eyes.

"Meet Sabrina Lily Lupin-Black," he breathed. James couldn't believe it. His wife was honoured in her name.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius had meant to ask that for a while now. James shrugged and was mad at this. He hadn't managed to Fire call the skittish man nor could he find him. "Forget him. If he had the guts to avoid meeting her, then his loss. Besides, we decided on a more fitting Godfather for her. James? Would you please be her godfather?"

James nodded and as he sat in a chair, Sirius placed the small bundle in his arms. "She's even tinier than what I thought she'd be," he chuckled.

"She's a month and a half premature," Remus reminded. As Sabrina looked around there was a knock and it was Peter and a nurse. Bill and Arthur got in front of James. "Peter. What a pleasant surprise. Was a bit shocked we hadn't heard from you," Remus responded.

"My wife was pregnant. I was tending to her," he answered. James and Sirius doubted it but at the moment, Sabrina was more important.

"I thought you might want to feed her," the nurse offered and Remus took the bottle smiling. "Congratulations again Mr. Lupin," she assured.

As James transferred Sabrina back into her father's arms, he smiled as she was quick to begin feeding herself. "Slow down darling. You'll be alright," Remus whispered. Finally, as she finished, Remus burped her and she hiccuped right after making Sirius take her.

"It's okay Bambi. I think we need to teach you that you aren't starving," he chuckled. As Sabrina fell asleep again that was where Bill noticed his little brother looking on at Sabrina worried.

"She's fine Percy," he promised. But Bill never realized that the relationship between Percy and Sabrina may develop. Since as soon as he got the chance, Molly helped Percy hold Sabrina.


	3. Chapter 3

_**3 years later...**_

"Sabrina," Remus called. Sabrina had grown up through her terrible twos rather quickly but now it came to bite Sirius and Remus in the derriere. She was very hyper and mischievous. She liked to hang around Harry and Ron. Since James was a Marauder, he had taught her to prank. But tonight there was no time for games. Sabrina and the other kids had to go to the open house for the Muggle school that they'd be attending until they were 11 years old and ready for Hogwarts. They had 3 hours to get ready, so Remus wanted to get a bath in for Sabrina.

"Any luck?" Sirius was curious and Remus shook his head to only hear a pot fall down and he walked into the kitchen where there was a mess. "Sabrina," Sirius sighed in amusement. She had chocolate on her face as well as cookie crumbs in her hair. "What did daddy and I tell you about cookies before going out?"

"It's yucky," she answered pretending to look ashamed. Sirius sighed and messed her light brown hair that curled. She had the perfect mix of hair. Sabrina got Remus's brown hair while Sirius contributed by giving her curls.

"You're lucky I don't tell daddy what you got up to. Now go get washed. Daddy has the water running," he answered as he wiped her face with a cloth and her fingers. If Remus saw any signs of her snacking, they'd both be in a world of trouble. Sabrina would not get dessert for a week. Then Sirius wouldn't even be allowed to buy sweets for 2 weeks. As Sirius put the cloth in some water, he took her out to Remus who grabbed her. "She was out on the porch," he promised Remus.

"Little sneak," he chuckled as he kissed her forehead and took her back to the bathroom where he had a nice warm bath filled. As he laid her clothes on the counter he quickly rid her of the clothes that were covered in chocolate but he mistook it for dirt. When he washed out her hair, he was rather quick to lift her out of the water and wrap her in a towel. She was wearing a grey turtleneck with a purple jumper vest. When she walked out, she hated the outfit. It was too prim and proper for her tastes.

"Sabrina!" Ron and Harry hugged her and so did Ginny. Ginny and her were the same age, but Ron and Harry got along with the two of them just the same.

"You look good," Percy commented. She smiled at Percy and Ron noticed the blush. But said nothing. She had done that before and she was okay. As James and Lily came out with Remus, they were shocked to see the kids were playing around. Percy was acting as a barrier alongside his two older brothers. Especially since Sabrina was sort of stumbling at points.

"She needs glasses Padfoot," James warned. He nodded and made a note to go get the specs later in the week. "Alright, we need to go in groups. Percy, Sabrina and Ginny go with Bill. Congrats on the apparition test," James answered. Bill nodded and picked up Sabrina since she was the one he was most worried about Ginny grabbed firmly onto his robe while Percy held onto Sabrina. Bill performed the apparitions necessary and arrived in Muggle London with ease. All the others were there waiting.

"Had to take a detour to ensure everyone apparated in the same spot that we started with," Bill explained. James nodded and watched as Sirius picked up Sabrina. She was quick to lean into Sirius. Percy carried Ginny and Bill took Ron.

When they arrived at the school, the 4 younger kids squirmed free and they were let loose. After all, Sirius and Remus had to talk with the teacher. They had to make sure it was safe for Sabrina. "You must be Sabrina's father and her uncle," the teacher greeted. James felt horrible for Sirius at that comment. Sirius was shunned as a parent. "So Mr. Lupin, what should we be worried about with Sabrina?"

"She's a little blurred in her vision. We are looking for glasses to get her," Remus answered. He was struggling to not show off his husband in front of the teacher. She didn't realize that if Sabrina heard that, she was going to be a little devil to her.

"Hi," Sabrina greeted and Sirius looked to see her making friends with a girl that had bushy hair and some larger teeth. "My names Sabrina," she greeted.

"Hermione," the other girl responded. He was relieved to see that she was making friends with someone new. "Are those boys your brothers?" Hermione was curious and Sabrina shrugged. "Friends?" Sabrina nodded at that since it was the best answer.

"Harry and Ronny have been my friends since we were tiny," she explained and Hermione nodded at that. It made more sense to a Muggle. Sabrina had been told by Bill, Charlie and even Percy the rules. She couldn't mention St. Mungos, magic, or anything from their world to the Muggle world.

"So her uncle will be picking her up I take it," the teacher responded. Bill had enough of this. He knew it was the parental place but he was done watching Sirius get shoved in the background.

"Her uncle as you call him is her father. Listen to her name again. Sabrina Lily Lupin-Black. After her two fathers," he snapped. The teacher was about to say something until he put a finger up. "I don't care that to you it seems weird. To Sabrina, she has loving parents who protect her. Keep her safe and warm," he added and that shut the teacher up. "Now, Sirius is referred to as her Papa. But should you need to speak to them, it's your husband. Capice?" Molly couldn't believe the language that was coming out of Bill's mouth for Sabrina.

"You little," she began before Charlie stood beside Bill.

"We graduated from here. So don't start with us. Sabrina? How about we go outside? There's a big playground," Charlie offered before taking the young girl with him. It gave James time to talk.

"Look. I understand for you, hearing that a man giving birth to a child is weird, but as Bill mentioned, she's happy. I can easily ruin this school's name. Shall we agree to accept what is Sabrina's life?" The teacher nodded rapidly after hearing James mention that he could ruin the school's name. "Good. Now in 3 days, they will all be here. But if we hear something, you will be in trouble." James and Lily went to collect the little kids and took them out to where they could apparate home. He already wasn't happy. Bill and Charlie returned with the others and watched Remus get protective and get Sabrina ready for bed. He was proving the point back at the kindergarten class. The children were loved and guarded by Remus and Sirius.


	4. Chapter 4

As morning arrived, Sabrina and the 3 kids that were all her age were fast asleep. Remus was making breakfast for them all. Sabrina had no issues with eating, but Remus knew that this was the time Lycanthropy would show itself. He took his Wolfsbane that morning. He debated giving Sabrina some, but they didn't even know if she had it. As the clock hit 7:00 he heard laughing and his little girl's voice. He looked to see her being tossed around by Charlie. "Be careful," Remus warned.

"Don't worry Mooney. It was only for a minute," James promised as he snatched her and put her on the ground to be attacked by Ron and Harry. She chased them back and Bill snickered until he saw Remus looking worried. Charlie nodded at him showing him to go with James. As they looked at the calendar, Sirius and James looked at him. "Take your Wolfsbane?" He nodded and Sirius sighed in relief. Remus would hide out in their room.

"I'm just worried about Sabrina. She's at the ideal age for a first transformation," he explained. Sirius nodded at that and knew the fear was real. Sabrina would be vicious. It's her first time. That was, if she was making the transformation. As the kids ate, Remus looked over every note that the doctor sent home, and closed his eyes with a sigh. There was nothing stating whether or not she'd become one.

"Daddy?" Sabrina was done and he looked down into her eyes and saw her worried face. He went right to her level and hugged her. "Papa says you won't be home tonight. Where you going?" Remus sighed at that. He couldn't think of a lie to tell her.

"I think he has work tonight. He'll be back when you get up," Lily answered as she came out. Remus smiled at Lily's rescue and nodded. She pouted at Remus and he sighed burying her in his arms. Lily watched with James. She was whimpering and James knew it. She was attached to Remus. She hadn't ever had issues with worrying about her dad. The Potters would usually hold a sleepover the night that Remus was going to turn, that way Sabrina never had to worry.

"It'll be okay Sabra," Ron answered. Sabrina looked at him confused as she wiped her eyes. "Daddy says you can stay at our place tonight. Fred and George have a new game and Charlie wants to show off," he added and Remus sighed in relief. The Weasleys would keep her distracted.

James looked at Arthur worried. If Sabrina transformed it would be safer to have her home. Where all the kids could be protected and Padfoot and Prongs could restrain her until the sun came up. "James and Sirius suggested that. That way when your daddy comes home, he can have a litle peaceful sleep. We know a little bugger who wakes him up," Molly added quickly. James nodded at that and so did Sirius. Remus knew how to handle the transformation and he'd be too worried if someone wasn't protecting his daughter.

"Won't that be fun pup?" Remus had to get her excited. He knew she hated leaving Remus but she had to. She shrugged and he realized why. Tonight was to be their game night. "I promise you, tomorrow night we'll play the games. I know I said tonight, but I got called in. I can't let my friends down," he explained. She nodded and Bill took Sabrina to her room to get her bag ready.

"Promise me you'll tell me if she turned. That way I know if she needs to start taking the potion," Remus pleaded to Sirius and he nodded at that. "Thanks. It's noon currently so we need to get her out of here by 3:00," he sighed.

"Agreed. Sun goes down at about 5:00 so I'd like the kids to be fed in case she turns," Molly answered. Molly thought no less of the two people. Remus and Sabrina were themselves as people. They couldn't control the wolf gene. Well, Remus at least. Sabrina they didn't know if she had the gene.

When Bill helped Sabrina pack, she was nervous. "It'll be okay Sabrina. I promise you the night will be over with before you know it," he promised. Bill knew she was homesick. Mind you she hadn't left yet. She finished packing and Sirius came in and picked her up.

"You okay Bambi?" Sirius knew she wasn't but he wanted her to express it. Emotional development was one thing he worked on with her. She shook her head. "What's the matter my little Bambi?" She couldn't even form words. She began crying and Bill smiled as Sirius laid on the ground with her and let her cry it out first. "I'm right here. When you've stopped crying we can talk." Bill sat outside the door and as he heard her settle, he listened to the reasons. "Now what's the reason for all the fuss?"

"Gonna miss daddy. Don't wanna go," she answered shakily. Bill smiled at that. It was clear that Sabrina and her father had a close relationship. It was something similar to what the Weasleys had. Even though they had a fortune, they didn't bask in it. They grew on love.

"I know. But won't it be fun going to Ron and Ginny's? You like throwing the apples up in the air for the boys to play Quidditch with," Sirius offered as comfort. Bill winced as he heard her whimper. He covered his ears for a second and was shocked when she didn't begin her tears again. "What about sitting with Percy and reading?"

"It's okay," she answered. Bill rolled his eyes at that. 8 year old Percy and 3 year old Sabrina were thicker than thieves. She loved being around him and he liked being around her.

"Well I think you should just go. I'll be there," Sirius offered.

"But daddy," she answered. Sirius knew the problem now. She was worried about Remus. Bill smiled softly at that. She was concerned about her dad and didn't want to leave him since the sleepover was last second planning.

"Daddy's fine. You usually have a sleepover once a month anyways," he chuckled. Sabrina gave him an annoyed sound that Bill couldn't pinpoint. "How about tonight you go for the sleepover, and then tomorrow when we get home, I'll let you get magnetized to daddy," he suggested.

"Okay," she answered. Bill smiled and took her bag downstairs before seeing Ron look worried.

"Is she coming quietly?" He knew she was afraid for once. Bill nodded and he smiled at that which made Ron calm down.

"She's just going to be a little more homesick than normal. We normally have this planned so," Bill explained and Molly nodded understanding where Sabrina was coming from. She didn't appreciate the last second plans.

As she walked downstairs, Sirius was getting her shoes. Sabrina ran to Remus and he sighed hugging her to him. "Going to behave for me?" She nodded at his question. "No trouble for Papa or Uncle James?" She shook her head again. "Good girl. I'll be on the couch when Papa brings you home," he promised. She nodded and as Sirius picked her up, Remus gave her one last kiss on the cheek before making sure they apparated out of there.


	5. Chapter 5

As Sabrina and the other kids arrived at the Burrows, Percy immediately took Sabrina inside so then she would be distracted. "So why is she so clingy to Remus?" James was curious. Sirius chuckled at that. It was rather noticeable.

"Much like how she gets called 'Pup', by Remus, it's accurate. Since she was born of Remus, there's something beside his love that holds her there. It's the bond between his wolf self and the potential wolf her. So she's not really okay with abandoning him and coming here. Especially unannounced."

"Well she'll be fine. It looks like Percy sort of provides that secret haven for her," Molly noted. He was with Sabrina and they were reading books. Sirius smiled in relief. "Percy, how about you and Sabrina head outside until dinner is done?" He nodded and took her outside with Bill and Charlie. The two older boys were heading to Hogwarts again in a couple days. So they were nervous about telling her that they had to go. Bill always loved Sabrina like a little sister. She and Ginny both hated the first day of Hogwarts. Bidding him goodbye on the platform was what they never wanted to do, but they did it since they were always sent a sweet from Honeydukes.

Sirius and James walked out and watched as Bill made a swing for Sabrina and started pushing her. "You excited for your birthday Sabrina?" Both Percy and Sabrina shared a birthday. They were both born on August 22.

"No," she answered. Bill had to look at her confused and so did Percy. He loved his birthday. Bill noticed Sirius even looked confused. She'd be 4 which meant to the Muggle kindergarten class, she'd be big.

"Why not Sabra?" Percy was actually curious about that. He knew it was close for him to go to Hogwarts. That was when it clicked to him. Hogwarts. He'd be like Bill and Charlie. Only home once in a while. "You don't want my 11th birthday to come." Bill looked at him confused and then realized. They were thicker than thieves now, but she was afraid that they'd drift apart once he went to Hogwarts. "Sabra," he began making her look in his eyes. "I don't care about the friends I make in Hogwarts. You'll still be one of my best friends. They'll know who I am in school. Only you know the real me," he answered and Charlie had to almost snicker. She was afraid to lose her best friend.

"You better be sirius mister," she warned trying to look serious. But Percy had to snicker and pulled her down onto the grass and hugged her. "I am," she defended.

"I know," he answered smiling. Bill even had to smile. She was more concerned about her friendship with Percy being at risk. "Now let's head in. Mom should have dinner done in about 5 minutes. So we should get your hands cleaned up," he answered. She nodded and followed him in. As they got to the sink, Bill used his knee as a seat for her to wash her hands and as soon as she was done he carried her to the table and her seat.

"Stay," he warned. She barked as if to test him. "Don't even," he warned as he turned to wash his hands. Ginny and Percy both nodded at her. This was fun to them. She hopped down and went to the living room. Sirius and James snickered at that and as Bill noticed she escaped he went back for her. "I swear you're worse than your father."

"Hey!"

"She is," he retorted and sat her down. "Stay," he ordered this time. She didn't move this time and Bill sighed in relief as she did as asked.

"Here you guys go," Molly answered handing over everyone's plates. Nobody hesitated to dig in. They were hungry, but Sabrina saw the sun going down. Molly went to James and Sirius. "Be ready," she whispered.

Bill even noticed and saw the moon coming up. Sabrina was finished and she hadn't locked eyes with the moon yet. So he helped her down just in case she did turn. This was the moment of truth for them. Was she a werewolf too?


	6. Chapter 6

As Sabrina and the others were playing the moonlight slowly shone in and Sabrina saw it. "So pretty," she mused before covering her eyes. Bill looked concerned and knew what was happening. Sirius immediately picked up his little girl and shushed her.

"Hush now Bambi. We're going outside. It's going to be okay," he soothed. Percy was about to follow when Bill snatched him up. She wasn't safe around him. Percy though tried to hit Bill and get to Sabrina. Bill held tightly onto Percy until the door was barricaded.

"But James and Sirius," he warned. Bill nodded and took him upstairs. "What's wrong with Sabra?" He wasn't letting it go without a fight. Bill knew that Percy had a right to know the truth about Sabrina but he also wanted to protect her secret since Percy was her thicker than thieves buddy.

"Sabrina is a werewolf too," he began slowly and sat Percy with him. "She in her transformation this time won't recognize us. That's why we barricaded the doors. Until the morning comes, she'd try to break in. We don't want her to hurt anyone. She'd be mad at herself. Morning will be here faster than we even expect," he promised. Percy nodded and Bill went to lay him down and actually stayed with him knowing that Sabrina's transformation was scaring him.

Meanwhile outside, Sirius and James were blocking her paths. Sirius saw her scared face. "Papa it hurts," she whimpered. Sirius remembered Remus telling him about the pain he felt the first time. As he got used to it, he could numb himself.

"I know. It'll be over soon," he promised and soon enough, she turned over and that meant for Sirius and James to use their animagi forms. Sabrina stood upright, but she still looked the size of a toddler. Remus certainly gave her the grey fur and she looked a little too cute to be scary. As Sirius and James waited, they noticed she was too confused. James in his stag form looked to Sirius and he didn't even know what to think. She whimpered and spun in circles. Slowly though, Sirius figured it out. She was an untrained pup. She had nobody to guide her. As they were about to guide her towards the woods, Remus in his wereform arrived. Sirius and James both questioned how he knew, but regardless were relieved..

As he approached her and turned her onto her back he looked to be making sure she wasn't hurt. He helped her up and took off into the woods with her. "So much for staying home," James chuckled as he turned back into his human form.

"I know right? I think the fact that he and her had to turn was one thing, but another was the worry. He must have apparated here and waited in the corn fields for a shift. When she did turn, he was ready to go," Sirius answered. He knew Remus well enough. Remus was indeed a mom. He was too worried about her to leave her home. As the light rose, Remus walked out with Sabrina fast asleep and in a shirt that was too big for her. Sirius faintly made out a pullup and rolled his eyes. Sabrina wasn't fully potty trained so they had her in pullups for certain moments. Remus had clothes and he was calmer as he walked up. "How is she?"

"Really sleepy. We'll take her inside for the kids to see, but then we should get home. She won't handle this well. She's probably still really terrified about what happened. Did she cry at first?" Remus wanted to know. Sirius shook his head and Remus looked confused.

"Saw the moon, covered her eyes, whimpered," James listed. Remus nodded and walked up to the house where Molly looked relieved and made Bill and Charlie help her inside. When she was laid on the couch, Percy was quick to go to her and hug her into his chest and cuddled her up.

"She's okay," Remus promised the young boy. Percy was always very worried about her. Molly found it adorable and Bill watched as Remus held onto Sabrina again. She was tired and Bill knew it. "I think it's time we took you home," he whispered to Sabrina.

"We'll see her tomorrow when we tell Bill and Charlie goodbye. They have to be at Hogwarts early," Molly promised the little ones. Sabrina perked up a bit but then went back to sleep. Remus quickly apparated out of there before she had the chance to wake again and smiled as he laid her in the big ed they all shared.

"Rest your head. It's time for bed," he soothed as he laid beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

As Remus, Sirius and Sabrina got home, Sirius began on breakfast. Remus and Sabrina wanted to lay down for a while longer, so he allowed it. After all, they were the ones who had the worse transformations. "Daddy," Sabrina mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Shhh, pup. We're going back to bed. Don't rub your eyes. You'll hurt them," he whispered. As they got to his room, Remus made sure the small girl was back in some of her pyjamas and then covered her with the blankets they had. As Remus crawled into bed, she took no time to hide her face in his chest. "Hush now my little pup. Daddy's got you," he whispered. He could hear her sniffles. Slowly as she settled, he sat her on his stomach. "Did you break an arm or leg?" He knew there had to be an injury. She looked to be fighting the crying feeling. As she showed him her left arm he winced. "Twisted and broken. I think we need to take you up to the school where I have a very good friend that'll help us there," he answered as he carried her to the fireplace. They had a registered Floo network.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Twisted and broken left arm. I didn't notice it when I covered her in my shirt," he answered. Sirius nodded and immediately Flooed them to Hogwarts where Snape looked annoyed. "Severus, this isn't about us. Sabrina needs Madam Pomfrey's attention," he calmly explained.

"Follow me," he answered. As the men walked behind their biggest rival in the sense of the Marauders, he escorted them straight to Madam Pomfrey. "You have a new patient Poppy," he warned. Sirius took Sabrina and went with Madam Pomfrey. Snape wanted to talk to one of them. If anyone could prevent the man from poisoning them, it was Remus. "Why bring her here? You had St Mungos," he warned.

"Snape, we may be enemies, but you know this. Poppy is one of the best healers. I wanted her to get healed properly. Besides, I wanted a chance to properly apologize to you. You went through a lot because of us Marauders. Sirius won't openly admit it, but he feels bad too." Remus was one of the more civil Marauders.

"I appreciate the apology. Now, what's with the girl?"

"Daughter," he answered. Severus wanted to comment, but the man just apologized to him. Something that wasn't called for. "I know. Trust me, we already face scrutiny. Even in the Muggle world where we're giving them an appearance so they look the same."

"Will she be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes. She needs Wolfsbane though," he answered. Snape looked worried. "I hoped that she didn't inherit the wolf gene. I honestly did. She went to her friends and when the moon came up she began to turn," he explained.

"I see," he answered before seeing Sirius carrying a fast asleep Sabrina. "What did Pomfrey do?"

"Merely bandaged her arm up. Said it was minor enough she didn't need Skelegrow. She just won't be using that arm for a few weeks," he answered. Severus nodded and escorted them back to the Floo and let them go quietly.

As soon as they arrived home, Sirius and Remus got their bed ready. Sabrina was eating dinner that was prepared for her. When Sirius came back for her, he sat her on the vanity and got her teeth brushed since she wasn't in any condition to do it. She needed her other hand for balance on the stool and she couldn't use it at the moment. As she was laid in bed, she yawned and that was what Sirius needed. She was falling asleep easily. As Remus laid with her and began tangling her hair in his fingers, he closed her eye. "Sleep now pup. Daddy won't let anything hurt you," he whispered. As Sirius covered her, they knew she was asleep. Her breathing evened out. "I won't let anything hurt either of you," he promised Sirius. Sirius and him answered Morpheus's call as they gave each other one last hug and kiss goodnight. But they both had an arm protectively over Sabrina.


	8. Chapter 8

When the morning light hit Sirius in the face, he saw his husband and daughter sleeping peacefully. "Padfoot," Remus whispered. Sirius looked at him shocked. "I'll get up in a few minutes," he promised before Sirius gently rearranged Sabrina so she was laying cuddled in Remus's arms. "Padfoot?"

"You and our daughter had a long night. Rest as long as you need. I'll make something to eat. When Sabrina wakes up, I'll rewrap her bandages. Madam Pomfrey strictly said to rewrap them this morning since she needs 1 hour of her arm just resting in a sling so the skin can breathe," Sirius responded. Remus nodded and kissed Sirius as he laid back down with Sabrina and kissed her eye as she moaned in confusion.

Meanwhile, Sirius was planning breakfast. He wanted Sabrina to sleep as long as she could. So he coudn't make too much noise. He decided on a simple fruit salad. Remus walked out after 20 minutes and yawned. "I couldn't sleep. Not like this. Sabrina is on her back and I'm going back to her in a minute. I wanted to help make breakfast and then I'd wake her up," Remus explained.

"I got it. You take a book to Sabrina and read to her. She needs the comfort," Sirius answered. Remus smirked and grabbed the Tales of Beedle the Bard. As he walked in, Sabrina was sitting up with only her one arm and whimpering.

Remus put the book on the end of the nightstand and picked Sabrina up swaddling her in the quilt he left in his room for that exact purpose. She needed to move as little as possible. As he was certain she was wrapped up and safe, he picked up the book. "Which one do you want today?" He was praying she didn't want Babbity Rabbity. She and him loved the tale but it was starting to make the wolf in him hungry for rabbit.

"Three Brothers," she answered. That made Remus sigh in relief. A little break from Babbity Rabbity might just prevent Sirius from going Babbity. He had almost thrown the book in the fire until Remus calmed him down. Remus opened the book to that page that it began on. He noticed that there was a drawing. Remus looked at it confused and then opened it. Sabrina had made a drawing of Sirius and it was impressive. She had a bit more of a fine motor skill compared to other kids her age.

"When did you draw this?" He showed her the picture and she smiled at it. "When?"

"3 weeks ago," she answered with a tone of guessing. He didn't blame her. She probably thought that Sirius put it somewhere special and left it at that. She wouldn't have a good grasp on time. "Why there?"

"I think Papa wanted to protect it. You hadn't been reading a lot," he whispered. As Remus put the picture on Sirius's stand he looked at the words and smiled. "There were 3 brothers. They went out at twilight and knew that they would surely drown if they went in the river. Instead, they used their wands to evade death. Death wasn't happy with them," he began before Sabrina hit the picture with her good arm. "Comments?"

"Bad Death. Good brothers," she responded.

"You think so? Well Death offered them something as a reward. The first brother, he asked for a wand so powerful he was invincible. Death took the branch of an Elder Tree and gave it to the brother. With that he created the Elder Wand. The second brother, he wanted to see his wife. She died on their wedding day. So Death took a stone from the bottom of the river and gave it the power to bring back the dead. The Ressurection stone was formed. The third brother, he wanted to put something else in Death's face. He asked for something to allow him to slip into the shadows. So Death took off his own cloak that allowed him to be invisible. The 3 objects formed and now the brothers were gone to live their lives."

"What happened after?"

"I'm getting to that," he chuckled kissing her forehead. He noticed Sirius at the door with breakfast. But he wanted to listen to. Remus was able to find ways to bring the stories to life and Sabrina needed that at the moment since she wasn't able to move. She was missing saying goodbye to Bill and Charlie but they had plans to make sure she spoke to them. "Now, Death knew that these objects were special since the brothers cheated him. But the brothers messed around too much. The first brother, he bragged about winning a duel. Death decided that enough was enough. He went to the inn where the First brother lay and took him and the wand as a prize. The second brother, Death had to do nothing. The resurrection stone brought back the wife, but he learned that his wife enjoyed death. So to join her, the second brother assured that he would die too," Remus read. Sabrina rubbed her eyes and he smiled as he saw Sirius had joined them and Sabrina had begun on her breakfast with her good hand. "Then there was the third brother. He had managed to stay hidden all his life. But when he grew old, he gave the cloak to his son. Death was welcomed like an old friend," Remus read and smiled when he looked down to see Sabrina asleep. "Goodnight my cub," he whispered stroking her hair.

"I saw the picture on my stand. Where was it?"

"I'm glad I didn't let you throw this in the fire. Where the story Babbity Rabbity started, she had this. Our toddler is a talented artist," he noted. Sirius smiled and showed Remus a black covered book. As Remus opened it, he couldn't believe it. "You drew me?" Sirius had passed his artistry skills down to their daughter. Remus looked like a grey man with fur. "You handed it down to her."

"Nice work," he teased Remus for figuring it out. Remus smiled and as Sabrina slept, he called Madam Pomfrey. He didn't want Sabrina to have issues all week. He was going to ask for the Skelegrow solution and promied to be there for her. "Mooney are you sure?"

"Yes. We will be there for her. Through all the kicking and hte screaming. We'll be able to calm her. Even if we can't, we'll use a Calming Draught or even a Sleeping Draught," he promised Sirius. Sirius nodded and awaited Madam Pomfrey as patiently as he could.


	9. Chapter 9

As Poppy arrived at the home of the two men and their daughter, she saw Remus looking beggingly at her. "Fine. But you will be staying with her throughout the whole thing. I'll only give you one Calming Draught. The Sleeping Draught is only if she can't stop screaming or crying." Remus nodded and as Poppy handed over the cup, Remus made sure that Sabrina drank it all. "I'll be back to check on her in the morning," she promised the werewolf. He nodded and as Sabrina began her whimpers, Sirius came in and noticed.

"Did Pomfrey?" Remus nodded, so Sirius turned to his Padfoot form and licked his daughter's face. But it wasn't helping yet. Her face was still scrunched up. Sirius was worried and as was Remus. Padfoot was normally enough to soothe the frightened or in pain toddler. Sirius turned back and gently held her good hand and tried whispering to her, but nothing worked. Finally the stage Pomfrey warned Remus about came. The stage where she would begin crying. Sirius picked up Sabrina and began humming to her. "I know honey. I know. It'll be over soon. Just breathe. Focus on me. Focus on Pa'foo," he whispered. The botching of Sirius and his Marauder name tended to bring some giggles into Sabrina and it at least quieted the sobs. Remus was relieved at that.

"It's alright Sabrina. It's almost over," Remus soothed. Remus knew that was far from true, but if she settled enough to take the Calming Draught, then they may just be able to get through the night. But it wasn't working. Remus used the sling to hold her arm in one place, while trying to distract her mind. He found it only hurt severly if your mind was on it. But it wasn't working. "Shhh," he hushed uncorking the Calming Draught. Pressing the vial to her lips, she began drinking it wanting to choke. But she finally swallowed it all and whimpered before yawning a bit. "That's better isn't it? Sleepy," he whispered. Sirius smiled as her eyes were falling shut again.

"Just go to sleep Bambi," he encouraged as his larger hand stroked her hair and she closed her eyes. Sirius doing that was really calming to her. There was still whimpers coming out of her mouth, but that was to be expected. The matter was only in how loud it was. As she fell asleep, Remus laid her flat on her back in bed and kissed her forehead. She was tremoring a bit. He remembered small tremors and knew that it was painful. But he watched it. Finally, the whimpers died down and all they could hear was breathing. Remus looked to see Morning's glow on Sabrina's face. He sighed in relief but was astounded that he stayed awake until morning to make sure that Sabrina slept. "I've got her Remus. You need to rest. Your cub is fine with me for a while. Rest. I'm certain that's all that's on her agenda too." He nodded and kissed Sirius before laying down himself. He felt Sabrina's body against him and chuckled softly. Sabrina had this internal instinct to do so. But given that she transformed and then had to take a Potion cause he for once was greedy, he didn't blame her.

"It's alright my little cub. Daddy will always protect you," he whispered. Sabrina yawned and was out of it to the point where Remus could apply some pressure on her to place her on his chest. He felt safer when he knew she was there. He fell asleep and Sabrina stayed asleep until about noon. When she woke, Remus was sitting reading. Sabrina was in his lap and he noticed her head lolled to the one side. "You awake?"

"Yeah," she answered. Madam Pomfrey was around faster than he could even call for Sirius to retrieve her. As she examined the arm, she was amazed. No pain was evident. Sabrina looked rather impatient.

"Well it seems that the potion worked wonders on you," she noted pulling off the sling. "Now no running around you hear? I don't want to hear you did that again," she warned. Sabrina nodded at Madam Pomfrey and as she left, Sabrina was quick to get up.

"Sabrina Lily Lupin-Black," Remus began sternly. She turned to look at him innocently. "Innocent look won't work. What did Madam Pomfrey just tell you?" She looked at him still. "I'l give you a little reminder. Has to do with running," he added.

"Not to run around," she answered. He nodded at her and she looked repentant.

"Go to your corner. 5 minutes," he warned. Remus hated putting her in the corner for being excited to move, but he still had to keep her in check. She had just been given an instruction not to run. As he sat there reading his book, he counted to 300 and sighed as it was finally over. "Sabrina," he called and she walked over. "You know what you did was wrong. As much as you don't normally fall, your arm is still ging to be soft and sensitive. So for a week you can't be running around," he warned.

"Okay. I'm sorry," she answered and Remus smiled as she climbed onto him to hug him. He carried her downstairs and Sirius was nothing but relieved to see his little girl up and awake.

"How's the arm?"

"Better," she answered and yawned. Remus chuckled knowing that Sabrina would eat and then most likely fall asleep. But he was wrong. Just as Sirius put the Potato Salad on the table, Sabrina fell face first into it and was asleep.

"She'll eat later. She's tired from the transformation and from the Skelegrow," Remus promised. Sirius chuckled and wiped her face without waking her. "She's like you Padfoot. Dead to the world in sleep," Remus teased as he carried her to bed.


End file.
